villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Cindy (Extract)
Cindy was the main antagonist from the 2009 film Extract. Cindy is played by Mila Kunis who also portrayed Rachel Newman, Theodora, and voices Meg Griffin. Role in film The film opens with Cindy conning a pair of gullible salesmen out of an expensive guitar and later pawning it. She got all the money from the cash register and from the cashiers’ wallet by fake crying. After reading in the papers that a massive cash settlement was in the works for someone being severely injured on the job, Cindy takes up employment at Extract and flirted with the CEO (Joel), learning the defendants address in the process. The defendant, named Step, was originally not going to go through with the lawsuit but Cindy convinces him otherwise by faking a romantic interest in him (with the intention of stealing the money from him afterwards). Cindy also carries out a few petty crimes at her Extract co-workers expense and due to her kind, bubbly facade remains unsuspected. After a series of mishaps, Joel and Cindy wind up at the same motel room where Joel uncovers the stolen items from his employees. Coincidentally, Joel was at that time on to Cindy after learning that she had quit her job at Extract the same day Step had agreed to file a lawsuit. After threatening to turn her in, Cindy's conscious finally caught up with her, she burst into tears and explained how she was an inch from a revoked parole which would result in years of jail time. Joel, taking sympathy on Cindy, comforted her and she seduced him, resulting in them spending the night together (ironically as Joel had wanted to have an affair with Cindy upon meeting her and his attempts to do so without feeling guilty is what lead to them staying at the motel). The next morning, Cindy took off and left all the things she had stolen behind for Joel to return. She stole Step's truck from him, tricked Step's would have been lawyer into spending the day with her at a hotel and after lying about stepping out to get some cigarettes, left the lawyer Step's truck and stole his car. Cindy is last seen driving out of town in the lawyers’ very fancy car. Her ultimate fate is left ambiguous. Trivia * The back cover of the DVD describes Cindy as a sociopath despite a selfish lack of remorse (which eventually breaks) is the only trait she exhibits of one. * Given that she had severel drivers licences it is debatable if her name really is Cindy. * It is unknown if anything Cindy said in the movie is true. Her past is never revealed nor does it seem apparent she has a home, friends or family. * She demonstrates the characteristics of a drifter, going from place to place with no long terms plans, interested only in obtaining money. * It is never explained if Cindy is unfit to hold down full-time employment, is too lazy to or is unable due to a previous conviction. Category:Live Action Villains Category:Femme Fatale Category:Movie Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Female Category:Con Artists Category:Opportunists Category:Traitor Category:Tragic Category:Inconclusive Category:Remorseful Category:Liars Category:Thief Category:Charismatic Category:Enigmatic Category:Hero's Lover Category:Successful Category:Honorable Category:Golddiggers